school_drama_gaiaonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Weredogs
History Weredogs are the lesser cousins of Werewolves, standing at fifth in the command chain due to history and past actions. They're not as well known as Werewolves. Since ancient times, Weredogs have been used as tools of war by humans. This is because of their ability to change from human to dog, so to stay hidden they remained in dog form and thus were used. This is how Weredogs lived for thousands of years until one of the pack leaders stood up and said "enough was enough". This particular Weredog was part of the Husky gene strain, he was noble and stood for justice. His name was Honiahaka, meaning little wolf; a name typically given to wolf runts. Honiahaka said "We have stayed in shadows for far too long, it's time we stood up for what we are! We're not mere tools of war, we are beings just like them and it's now time to show that!" A revolt happened because of this speech. The revolt resulted in hundreds of the Weredogs being killed, it was the same for humans. Honiahaka saw what the revolt had brought and that was destruction. He called for his pack and all other packs to fall back and to go back into hiding realizing that their kind would not be accepted to walk amongst normal human kind like others could. Honiahaka did not get away with this scot free. The head Werewolf at the time, known as Ulfric whose name meant "wolf power", summoned for Honiahaka and the packs that took part. Honiahaka, knowing this would not end well, promised his species that they would walk free and only he would be punished. Honiahaka met with Ulfric. He was killed on the spot by Ulfric himself by having his neck snapped. All the males that took part had the same done to them as well as non-pregnant females that took part. From then, Ulfric demoted the Weredogs in the power chain. He appointed a new leader of the Weredogs. The leader was a Great dane called Coran meaning "crop-ear" and his mate who was a Wolf hound called Lacaena meaning "lioness". These dogs set the laws of the Weredogs to follow. Since these laws have been set, Weredogs have followed them to no fault. It has only been recently that Weredogs have started to not obey every law. These is because they believe the laws are now out-dated and thus they should not ne punished for their crimes. The Weredogs do not have much communications with the Werewolves any more. Some Weredogs however, still follow the laws religiously in fear if being punished just like Honiahaka. Laws *Do not, under any circumstances show your dog form to anyone or anything outside the Were-animal circle. Doing so is punishable by death. *You may only breed with other weredogs. Sexual interaction with any other species is forbidden and punishable. *Pack leader orders must be followed at all times. *Any Weredog found serving a human is to be abandoned by it's pack and or killed by the pack leader. *Weredogs are to stay loyal to the pack, disobeying or endangeroung the pack is punishable by death. *In case of multiple births the following must be done **Twin girls - One female is to be kept by the parents. The other must be given to another family within the pack. **Twin boys - One male is to be kept by the parents. The other must be killed. This is to prevent dominance issues. **Twin boy and girl - The male is to be kept by the parents. The female is to be killed. This is a bad omen and must be neutralized. **There is no law for triplets and above as the mortality rate is high. *Disobeying the pack leader is punishable by death. *Those who must be obeyed is catergorised by age. The ages are as follows: **Born - ten: Parents are to be obeyed. Punishments are decided by parents. **Eleven - Eighteen: Parents and pack leader must be obeyed. In the event of disagreement between parents and pack leader, it is the pack leader that must be followed. Punishments are decided by parents and pack leader. **Nineteen - Death: Pack leader must be obeyed. Punishments are decided by the pack leader. *You must seek permission by the pack leader to start a family. Not doing so will result in the death of you and your offspring. This is to keep a track on numbers. Weredog biology Weredogs morphing is based upon Japanese Mythology. The myth it's based on is known for it's two characters, Kitsune and Tanuki. This is because the human form can be seen as more of a disguise than their actual forms. However this is far beyond the truth. Like Werewolf morphing, Weredog morphing is just as painful psychically and mentally. Weredogs are trained at the first earliest signs of morphing to endure the pain mentally and psychically. A Weredogs breed is mostly determined by it's personality, however this isn't always the case and nor is it a solid fact. Female Weredogs go through the same cycle of heat as a female dog, however it does so in a two week span every three months. How a Weredog acts during their cycle is unique to every Weredog. Some are aggressive while others may be very docile. The cycle for female Weredogs go as follows: *Proestrus - This stage will last two days, it's marked by the increase of Estrogen levels. *Estrus - This stage lasts for five days. Estrogen levels drop and Progestrogen levels rise. The female Weredog begins ovulating at this stage and is fertile. The female Weredog becomes willing to breed. *Diestrus - This stage lasts for seven days. Progestrogen levels are still high but the female Weredog is no longer willing to breed. *Anestrus - This is the resting period until the Female Weredog comes back into heat. A Female Weredog will begin their first heat cycle anywhere from the ages eleven to fifthteen and will stop going into heat at the age of fifty; this is about the time a female human would go into the Menospause. Twin females will usually sync together, and in some cases have their emotions heightened because of the twin bond. It is unknown rather or not a male twin will feel his female twins emotions and hormone change; however some Weredogs who no longer follow the laws believe they do, but this has yet to be proven. Weredogs depend completely on procreation. Unlike Werewolves, they cannot create another Weredog through their bite. Weredogs live for as long as Humans. When a Weredog dies they die in the form they had taken. So if a Weredog died while it was in it's dog form it will stay in dog form after death. If it was in it's human form when it died, it'll stay in human form after death. Unlike Werewolves, a Weredog cannot be killed by anything silver. The course for this is unknown. There is a category in the Weredog world known as "High Risk Breeds", HRB for short. High Risk Breeds are Weredogs with birth defects. The birth defects are not psychical. HRB's have a 40% chance of discovering they're weredog form and only a 5% chance of having the heightened senses. These birth defects are; *No heightened senses (Smell and hearing) *Strong possbility of no dog form *More chance of turning feral Dog breeds in the HRB category are the following: *Akita *Basenji *Bloodhound *Boxer *Chow-chow *Collie *Corgi *Dalmatian *Doberman *English Setter *German Shepard *Golden Retriver *Great Dane *Greyhound *Husky *Irish Setter *Kishu *Labrador *Mastiff *Pit Bull *Rotweiler *Saluki *Sheepdog *Spitz Abilities and weaknesses Weredogs while in their human form have heightened sense of smell and hearing just like a dogs. Some may be faster than an average human, and some may be stronger than an average human but this isn't by much. Their true power lies in their dog form. When a Weredog is in their dog form their sense of smell and sense of hearing increases to an unmeaserable standard. It's much more accurate than that of a normal dog. They are psychically stronger in their dog form. Their jaws can break bones like a normal dog in this form. They're also faster. However, the longer a Weredog stays in their dog form the more they turn "feral". This means a Weredog who isn't very mentally strong will turn feral quicker than a Weredog who is. Weredogs begin turning feral after six hours, this is shorter for those who are mentally weaker but longer for those who are mentally stronger. A feral Weredog will no longer respond to it's friends or family. There is no known way to turn a Weredog "Domesticated" once it's turned feral; the only solution is to put it down, permanently. Weredogs have the same weaknesses as normal dogs in this form as well. Anything that would kill or paralyse a normal dog will kill and or paralyse a Weredog in their dog form as well. Known Weredogs Weredogs are now considered rare in the Were world due to their dwindling numbers. There is an estimate of only one hundred left in the world, however more may be around that are unaccounted for; this could be half breeds or even quarter breeds. This is because of the fear imposed on them by the laws, which many families still follow. As such, Weredogs are feared to go extinct in about one hundred years, should the rules continue being followed. The current known Weredogs are listed below. *Adwar *Dromas (Male) *Arktophonos (Male) *Drakar (Male) *Satotz (Male) *Megumi Ibu (Female) *Kichirou Ibu(Male) *Yutaro Ibu(Male) *Yuuki Ibu(Female) *Emiko Koizumi (Female)